Feelings of the Heart
by Cecainah
Summary: Lelouch is in his way to Ashford Academy and he saw a green-haired girl with a cute flush toy with her.As the story goes on Lelouch feelings for C.C. is slowly clearing up. until he finds himself above his witch..pls read and review
1. Valentine

_**This is my first story ever! Hope you like it. 4ever LelouchXC.C.**_ _**pls. read and review everyone^^**_

**

* * *

**

**Valentine's Kiss **

**Chapter 1**

When Lelouch was going directly to Ashford Academy he saw the long limed-haired girl with her yellow stuff toy sleeping gracefully under the tree.

" Hay! C.C. it is right for a witch to sleep under the tree. Strange and unheard of!" chuckles

"(Yawn!) If you are restless for the _BIG EVENT_ tomorrow, it is also strange for you turned to me you restlessness."

C.C. stood in her proneness from the trees and go along with Lelouch to the school.

"Big event?" replied Lelouch

He keep thinking for a while until he finally remember about the hateful _VALENTINES DAY_.

"Valentine's Day" Lelouch cried

"As expected from Lelouch really waiting for the lovely day huh." chuckles

And all of a sudden a young man with a brown-curled hair appeared with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Lelouch, Good morning C.C." a greeting with a smile

"Gotta go Lelouch! Oh by the way Good morning. Good luck for your lovely day tomorrow haha" C.C. chuckles

"I'm looking forward to that" Lelouch smirk

Lelouch watch C.C.'s back as she left , he suddenly smile without realizing it.

_You really teases me much C.C._

"Lelouch do you like C.C.?" asked Suzaku

Lelouch eyes widened "Like her? Silly you, how can that be?"

"Ahmm...Because I never saw you together with a girl before, except Nunally because she is your sister, but since you met C.C. the both of you are always together and you never talk to other girls like that" explained Suzaku

"Huh? What do you mean? It's true that I never go near with a girl before but that doesn't mean that I like that strange girl, Suzaku"

"Well, if you say so" Suzaku replied

_Sigh! What a relief..._

"Then Lelouch, what does she mean to you?" asked Suzaku curiously

Lelouch was shocked of what Suzaku asked him. He can't think of a proper answer to the question.

"Mean...C.C. to me?"

And the day has past, but that question never faded away in Lelouch mind. C.C.'s existence to him? Who knows?

February 14 has start

Lelouch doesn't have enough sleep because he kept thinking for that question to be answered, but all he can think is C.C.'s face, C.C.'s smile, laugh, gentle side, her selfishness, her obsession for pizza, her coldness and the times she cares for him that makes him happy. But something cleared in Lelouch's mind that C.C. is always there when he need someone to comfort him, when he need someone to talk his feelings, and when he needs care and love.

"Lelouch" cried the orange-haired girl

_Shirley_

"Lulu, you know what President Milly is planning something outrageous again"

"Really?" he answered showing no interest at all

"Yeah! Even though President's games are tiresome, it is really fun after all" she laughs happily

_President Milly Ashford's games always knock me half dead, she always makes me suffer, and she always put her attention to me. DAMN YOU PRESIDENT! If only I can't participate this dreadful day! I really hate this event!_

"So, see you later Lulu"

"Yeah"

The warlock entered the classroom and he placed his bag on the table, when he suddenly felt the existence of his witch.

_C.C.!_

C.C. sits above his table "What's up with that troubled face Lelouch?"

"If I tell you will you removed this troubled face of mine?"

"If you allow me to, Lelouch"

A gentle smile appear in the face of the young lady as if she was trying to tell that she is always there for him. Lelouch eyes widened, his heart is racing as if it was going to blast. He thought

for a moment "is that angelic, pure, innocent smile belong to a witch?" And a voice from the President occupies the whole school.

"This is the student council President , Milly Ashford, since this day is especial to everyone, I hereby announce that all classes for today are cancelled and requesting for all students to head on the school's gymnasium because we the student council have prepared a surprised to everyone. I wish for your cooperation...thank you"

"Could it be she's planning one of her games again to surprised everyone...(Sigh) so troublesome..." look as at Lelouch "hmm? Lelouch how long do you plan on staring at me?" asked C.C. with her mind full of curiosity

"Ah! I-I-I'm sorry!" cried Lelouch

"Hmm...Lelouch tell me"

"What?"

"Do you like me?" Asked C.C. directly with a bewitching smile

"Huh? Ahm...W-W-What is that question for C.C?" Cried Lelouch

"Never mind...See you late Lelouch"

"Wait! Where are you going C.C?"

"To the gymnasium...Wanna go together?" C.C. Chuckles

"Ah! Damn you really" smirk

"Then bye Lelouch" smiles

After a while Lelouch head to the gymnasium.

"Hello everyone this is Milly, the Ashford Academy's Student Council President, the surprised I'm talking about is a Valentines game."

_As I thought. Lelouch frown showing no interest at all_

"This game is named Exchanging Ribbons!" said the president

_Exchanging Ribbons! How terribly silly!_

"The mechanics of the game is girls will offer there ribbons to the guys but not that easy, you will offer them when the light is off, _guys no refusing if you do I'll kill you!"_

"How can we offer our ribbons if the light is turned off we can't see where they are?" asked Shirley

"Don't worry Shirley boy's necktie is glow in the dark...But if you offer in a wrong person that's not the problem kay?"

"Yah! Right Pres."replied Shirley

"Okay so try to look at them when the lights are still on, so when the light is off you won't offer your ribbons to the wrong one! Guys you can hide but when the lights are off no more moving

ok! If you do I'll punish you" smile

_This is boring...offering ribbons...how idiot_

The raven-haired find the place boring and dangerous for him. He look around for a while, looking for a place to hide and finally he saw the stock room and entered it, when suddenly the lights turns off and he was trip and fall.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Lelouch exclaimed

When the lights finally turns on, he find himself above the limed-haired girl, C.C., He was shock and ended up gazing at her.

_C.C.!_

"Lelouch blushing infront of me is cute" C.C. poke Lelouch on the face

"Hey, hey stop it"

"Lelouch tell me what troubles you?" asked C.C. seriously

"But...Fine...I guess have no choice"

"Lelouch..." smiles gently

"U-Um..I am just wondering why you are always there when I need someone who can be by my side, when I need someone to comfort me, why I always feel confident when you support me

and why do you always care for me? I can't understand it, I really, really can't"

"Lelouch what am I to you? What does C.C. mean to you?" C.C. asked directly

"What does C.C. mean to me..."Lelouch thought for a moment "I really don't know" added Lelouch with confusion

"Lelouch you know what we are so close to the extent that I can your breath and I am so happy that I can see your face this close" C.C. holds Lelouch necktie and pulls it towards her that causes their forehead to touch...

"allow me to help you Lelouch" smiles

C.C. place her left hand in the back of Lelouch's neck and pulls his necktie closer to her and gently their lips touch together and C.C. suddenly take of Lelouch's necktie. That kiss cleared up

Lelouch's mind.

"I don't like you after all C.C.." smirk

"..."

"I love you! I love you so much!" Lelouch cried

C.C. turned her head away from Lelouch "Well Lelouch, what if I say I don't love you." said C.C. seriously

"C.C.?"

C.C. turns his head to Lelouch and gently smiles. Then Lelouch hugs C.C. tightly and slowly he takes off her ribbon

"Then I will make you love me. I will make you fall for me." He replied

"I am looking forward to it, Lelouch"

Then Lelouch suddenly kisses C.C.'s forehead.

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch smiles gently towards her that he is saying tha he really love her that much. C.C. lean on Lelouch chest and whispered enough that only she can hear it "I really do love you Lelouch" and C.C. hugged Lelouch and some tears fell down.

**

* * *

**

_**Cecainah: ****Hope you like it. I tried hard to write them on character...hehe..is it boring? **_

_** Well I am just thirteen i can't help it if it is boring. **_

**_ any suggestions? if you just tell me so i can put it to the next chapter..see you then^^_  
**


	2. A Shocking Incident

**_CECAINAH: Hi there everyone this is the 2nd chapter. I am very very sorry for the super duper late update, because I've become busy due to exams and also preparations for the _**

**_intramural in our school. I hope you enjoy it and i beg you pls review, so if there is anything you want just tell me so i can put it to the next chapter._**

* * *

**A Shocking Incident**

* * *

After a few days of that memorable moment to both Lelouch and C.C., new day has come and possible to have a new incident to both of them.

"C.C. wake up! It is already late" Lelouch said as he shakes C.C. while sitting the bed.

"Eh…Shut up! You are annoying!"replied C.C.

"(sigh…) C.C. you are such a selfish witch"

Lelouch plans to take a shower now, but when he is about to stand from the bed, C.C. suddenly hold him in the wrist and pull him, that makes him sit in front of her witch.

"C.C.?"

"Lelouch stay with me a bit longer" C.C. said as she gently cupped Lelouch's face and rubbed his cheeks by her thumb. "This is how selfish I am" she added

"Yes, How terribly selfish you are" Lelouch replied in a teasing manner as he smiles.

"I know, bear with it" C.C. smiles back

As C.C. laid from the bed, Lelouch lay beside his witch and embrace her; placing his left arm to C.C.'s hips and the right one to her head.

"Thank you, Lelouch" C.c. smiles gently

An hour has passed and both of them are ready to go to Ashford Academy.

"Sayoko-san take care of Nunnally for me while I am at school. Thank you" Lelouch said

"Yes, Master Lelouch" Sayoko replied

"Good-bye Lelouch onii-sama. Take care!" said Nunnally while she was smiling

Lelouch patted his sister's head. "I will Nunally." He stated and Lelouch walk through the door and close it.

"Lelouch' sister-complex, a good headline for the schools newspaper" said C.C. in a very teasing manner.

"Shut up witch!" he uttered

C.C. chuckles "You know what Lelouch, I really hate short-tempered guys"

"Then C.C. does that mean you hate me?" He asked

"Who knows? Maybe yes and maybe not" She said and chuckles

Then Lelouch and C.C. started to walk and started talking about various things like: no ordering pizza late at night and early in the morning and without realization the both of them were already holding hands.

* * *

**ASHFORD ACADEMY**

* * *

Lelouch and C.C. are in their way to their homeroom.

"Alright C.C. it is a deal, no ordering pizza late at night" Stated Lelouch

"No! I can't help it! I really really love pizza!" C.C. cried

"Such a kid" Stated the raven-haired teen as he opens the door of their homeroom.

"Huh? Lulu!" cried the orange-haired girl

"(sigh) here they go again" the grey witch whispered enough that only herself can hear it.

"C.C. can I asked you to go out with me?" asked by random students

"Yes you can" She replied

"Yes!" exclaimed the student with a his voice full of happiness

"But you may not" C.C. then uttered

The boy was a so frustrated of what C.C. said.

"Do you have free time this wee…"C.C. cut the other student before he finishes his sentence.

"No! I don't have free time! So please stop bothering me! I don't have time with brats!" She exploded as she turned away her head from the student and grumbles toward her seat.

Then all the students were shocked and ended up gazing on the grey witch. They were terribly astounded by the words came up from the beauty. The teen who was cut by C.C. was nearly crying. Never thought that his beloved will tell that words. Then he ended trembling for he was scared and shocked that made him speechless for the whole time.

Lelouch feels that he should go and talk to his C.C., he started to walk towards her but as his first step touches the floor a hand hold him in the wrist that made him stop and he turn around to look who is it.

_Shirley?_

Lelouch gave a questioning look to the orange-haired girl

"Ummm…Lulu stay, let her be alone in her own world" She stated as she look at C.C.

"I can't…because we are in a the same world"

"But…" Lelouch cut her sentence off

"Just let me go" he stated

"Fine" replied the girl

Then Lelouch take off the hands that were wrapped in his wrist and when he is done, he didn't waste the golden time and go directly to his precious witch.

C.C.'s head was bowed down, her left hand located at her forehead and her hair scattered around her face that everyone can hardly see her troubled face. Then someone patted her head.

"hmmm?" she turn her head to the back to see who might it be who patted her. "Lelouch" she whispered

"That was critically bad, witch"

"Shut up" she stated

Lelouch then place her mouth near C.C.'s ears as C.C. felt Lelouch breathe in her ears and cheeks."Go apologize and I will buy you a big cheese-kun plushie" he whispered "Promise?" she asked enough that only the two of them can hear it.

"Yeah, I surely do" he replied as he turn his head away from C.C., go back to a standing position and step backward. Then C.C. stand up and "I'm very sorry for what I said earlier" she as she face the student and giving off a sincerely apologizing look.

"Quite of an actress huh" he said to himself and chuckles

Not realizing that C.C. heard it, she turn her head on him and give him a death glare (^^)

"It is ok C.C., I understand" said the student

Then C.C. look on the student "Thank you!" she exclaimed in fake happiness and give off a fake smile.

"Fake smile" he uttered

She ignores what Lelouch said.

"Ah…It's nothing C.C., if it is for you I will gladly do" the student said happily

C.C. gives off a fake smile to the guy once again

"Another fake smile" he teased

Then here comes Milly, the Ashford Academy's Student Council President, in the door.

"ALL STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBERS HERE, FOLLOW ME!" she exploded

Lelouch hold C.C.'s shoulders and push her towards the president.

"Le-Lelouch?" C.C. asked

"Ahm…Ms. President C.C. doesn't join a club yet, I am just wondering if can let her become a member of the student council" he requested

"hmmm…Okay! If that is vice president request, I don't have to object" the blonde-girl said

Then all at once Lelouch, C.C., Rivalz, Shirley, Kallen and Suzaku follow Milly at the student council president room.

"So you are C.C. right?" asked Milly

"Indeed, I am" the green-haired girl answers politely

"You know what, you are quite popular having such a big fan club" she said grinning

"Really" C.C. answered no interest at all

"Yes! Why does people of this school can't see my gorgeousness and beauty, that is why I really envy you" Milly said in a disappointment tone

"Don't worry prez I appreciate and see your beauty, I swear I do!"uttered Rivalz in a way that Milly instead of accept it as a compliment, she saw it as a insult. "Shut up Cardemonde! Of all people why you!" She said as she cried "Huhuhu"

"Well, Well Milly uhm…You are beautiful the way you are" Kallen trying to comfort the poor little Milly.

"Oh! Kallen my angel!" cried Milly in happiness

"Then President let's go back to the topic now. What place in the student council should we assign this girl" the raven-haired boy stated as he point his finger to the lime-haired girl.

"Well, hmm…I can see she has a good slender body, she has also good curves, and has a pale soft skin, so I think I should assign her as a health concern member of the student council so we can have the same healthy and slender body lik…" she was cut off by Lelouch sudden stand in his position.

"No, Prez I beg you don't, I don't want to eat pizza all the time"

"Eh? So then what position should we assign her?" the blonde-haired teen asked

"Well ahm…"_What will I do? What position? Ah! That's right maybe that will do._ He thought "How about my assistant? Because I have so many works to do so I think I need a little help" he reasoned

"Fine, if that's what you want. C.C. from now on you will be the vice president's assistant" said the president

"Ok" she uttered emotionlessly

"Then it is settled, oh yeah Lelouch about the school's festival, I would like you to take over me to lead the preparations for the festival" she said

"But, I can't"

"That is why there is C.C. for you"

"Fine, like there is other choices" he sighed

"Thanks! Dismissed!" She exclaimed

* * *

**IN THE HALLWAY**

* * *

"Lelouch are you and C.C. going out?" the brown-haired teen asked curiously

"Why do you ask?" Lelouch gave him a questioning look

"Because when you entered the room this morning I saw you and C.C. holding hands" Suzaku explained

"Well, a sort of I think" answered Lelouch little shy and blushing

They didn't know Milly is eavesdropping to their conversation "Hehe, Lelouch and C.C. are going out huh!" She said as she bewitchingly smiled.

"Really?, that is good Lelouch" he said while smiling really wide "Since when?"

"I think, Valentine's day" he replied

"Awesome, you really have awesome guts Lelouch!"

"Hey Suzaku keep that a secret ok! Gotta go now, bye"

Then Lelouch walk towards the stock room as he finally in front of the door. He opens it and he was shock of what he see. C.C. was leaning on the wall while Gino's hand holds C.C.'s waist and the other hand raise beside C.C.'s face and as if they were planning to kiss.

* * *

_**Cecainah:** Thanks for reading:)_

_ Hope you enjoy^^_

_ Please don't forget to review...  
_


	3. Believe me

_**Cecainah: Hello there guys here's chapter 3 hope you like it!^^ Sorry if it takes to long to be updated, i'm qiute busy neh! Please don't forget to review**_

**

* * *

Believe Me**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Lelouch was too astounded to speak of what he saw, his witch planning to kiss with Gino.

Even though he was extremely hurt and shocked he keeps those feelings inside him and keep himself cool. Gino released C.C. from his grip on her waist.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your scene" he stated calmly while he walk towards the shelf.

"Lelouch it is not what you think!" exclaimed Gino as he waves his arms sideward and his cheeks turn ruddy.

Lelouch took the list of expense on the shelf and walk to the door. "No! Ummm...I mean no, no need to explain. I understand" he said trying to hide his feelings, but there are still trace of pain he felt.

Gino didn't notice it but C.C. felt it the pain in his aura.

As he opens the door "You should do that thing in private places, if you don't want to be found out once more by others. Then if you'll excuse me" he said as he walk through the door and shut it.

"Leloush" C.C. said to herself. Then C.C. left Gino and run towards Lelouch and holds his hand, but Lelouch feelings overflow within him and slap away C.C.'s hand and face her.

"C.C. if you don't like me, just tell me so, than doing this to me! It hurts!" Lelouch exclaimed "Stop!" C.C. said "Fine! Just forget about it!" Lelouch replied while C.C. "Stop! Stop!" said this at the same time "Forget what i saw and what I said!"Lelouch exclaimed, at the same time "STOP!" C.C. also exclaimed "Just forge..." Lelouch was cut off because C.C. pulls him closer to her and their lips immediately touched each other.

Lelouch eyes widened and can't react to what C.C. did, he was terribly shocked. Their kiss was short but passionate.

She take a deep breath "I Love You, Lelouch" C. after their kiss

"No don't make me love that lie" he said his tone experiencing complete sadness

"Lelouch, Believe me" she said as she gently cupped Lelouch face and give him a worried expression.

Lelouch closed his eyes as he removed C.C.'s hand on his face. And C.C. giving off a frustrated and disappointed look to Lelouch makes him feel guilty. Then Lelouch walk away after gazing har golden orbs for the last time.

"Lelouch..." she whispered as she holds her hand which cupped Lelouch face a moment ago.

* * *

**In Lelouch's room**

* * *

"She didn't come home yet, it's already 10" he said kind of worried while he looks at his watch. "(Sigh) Why am I so worried about her. Maybe she is with that Gino" he added, jealousy trace in his voice.

Then Lelouch Looks to the right side of the bed which C.C. always sleep there and he reminisces their _sweet sweet moments._

"(Sigh...)" He said as he stand up from his bed and gaet his sleeping pills which is place on the table beside his bed and take one pill from the container.

"This should do" he said as he takes the pill and he close his violet eyes and after a while the pill started to work.

The next day when he woke up and open his eyes he saw his witch, C.C., leaning in his chest and found his left arm embracing her.

"Woah!" he exclaimed in surprised and immediately he covered his mouth.

Then Lelouch gently removes his arms serving as pillow for C.C. and trying to not wake her up. And after that, he proceeded to the bathroom and have a shower and fix himself up and he headed to the Ashford Academy. Afterclass the president called for the student council members. Lelouch plan not to attend, instead go gambling. In his way he meet C.C..

"Lelouch" C.C. said vut Lelouch just ignores her and passed her.

"Quite in a rush?" she asked

"None of your business" he said in a rude manner

"Oh I see have a date?" she teased

"Mind your own, witch!" he exclaimed, annoyed

"Maybe with Shirley?" she teased again. She will not stop until she finally gets what she wants

"Will you please stop!" he shouted

"Oh I guess wrong? Oh I see Kallen ne?" she said as she chuckles

"No!"

"So you've already fall inlove with someone like Kallen" she teased

"NO!"

"Do you love her?" she asked seriously

"I DON'T LOVE HER!" he exploded

"Do you love me?" she asked

"OFCOURSE I DO!" he replied to her and when he realize what he said, he was shock. As for C.C. she finally get what she wanted and let out a laugh.

"Really? You are so honest. Thank you" she uttered as she smiles gently

_Sigh.. What did I say._ He thought while his hand on his forehead and shaking her head left to right repeatedly and his eyes kind of relieve.

Then C.C. suddenly holds his hand. "No gambling today" she said as she dragged him to the student council room.

* * *

**Student Council Room**

* * *

"Eh? Gino what happened to your hand?" Kallen asked worriedly

"Ah this... I got sprained yesterday in the stockroom" he replied

_Could it be that about C.C. and him yesterday?_

"How?" asked the orange-haired girl curiously

"When C.C. got unbalance because of the tons of books from the shelf she is carrying, I help her and my wrist was hit on the edge of the shelf." He explained briefly

_So that's what really happens. (Sigh...) I really suck._

Then Lelouch looks at C.C. who happens to smile like: _See you don't believe me neh! _And smirk.

_Ah...This is a mess._

C.C. who is standing next to Lelouch whispered something "So that explains it right?"

The raven-haired teen was so disappointed to himself because he didn't trust his witch. "Yeah" he replied with a sigh.

* * *

Lelouch is seeking for C.C. in the school grounds after Gino explained to him and C.C.. But he couldn't find her anywhere so he thinks for C.C.'s favourite location.

"Where could she be?" he thought

There is only one place that Lelouch haven't visit yet, the place where C.C. could feel the fresh breeze, you could see almost everything and you can find peace. "The Rooftop!" Then Lelouch run as fast as he can to reach the place immediately. And he finally arrived.

"C.C..." he said breathing heavily and sweat dropping in his handsome face.

C.C. look at Lelouch who is hardly catching his breath while walking towards her.

"I'm so sorry" he muttered while huffing.

"Felt guilty?" she smiles "For being so reckless and angry to me?" she said simply to the boy who is infront her.

"N-No... for not trusting your words" he replied still huffing.

Then Lelouch finally catch his breath and keep silent as he look at the girl with a sliky green hair.

"Oh I see, are you jealous my warlock? She said in a teasing manner

"That is ahmm...only natural if you love someone right" he replied shyly and a little bit confident to his words.

"If you love me, why didn't you trust me, Lelouch?" She questioned to him and frustration is painted to her face.

"C.C." he was so shocked to the face C.C. make, never thought she was so hurt of what he did.

"Sorry, C.C." he uttered gently trying to wash off C.C.'s frustrated face as he hold her hands tightly. "Please forgive me." He pleaded to his precious witch.

"I can't accept sorry only, Lelouch" C.C. replied and smiles gently

Then Lelouch holds C.C.'s left hand tighter while he cupped her face with his right hand.

"Then will you please accept this as my apology" he said as their face got closer and closer, until their nose bumped into each other and their forehead finally touched and their lips are only inch away from each other.

"I love you C.C." he whispered as he close his eyes. "Lelouch..." she replied to him and hild his hand which is cupped in her face and closes her eyes and gently their red and soft lips brush each other.

After that sorry-oh-kiss they headed home on the house that was provided to them by the Ashford Family. When they got already to his room, he carries his witch in a bridal way and gently put her down in the edge of the bed. And he sit next to C.C. and face her..

"Do you accept my sorry now?" he asked to his grey witch

"Well... Not really" she replied and a smirk appears in her face.

"Then shall i repeat my apology once again?" teased Lelouch

"Only if i let you do that" she show to her warlock an angelic, pure smile.

* * *

**_Cecainah_**: **_There you go, hope you like it_^^. _Hey do you think i should continue it or end it here? Just tell me your suggestions kay__?_**

**_ Oh yeah I am making another story the Sweet Lies, It is also a multi chap. I didn't upload it yet here. But i assure you that i will. _**

**_ Till next time^^  
_**


End file.
